Kiss Me
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: Thundercracker and Skywarp take Starscream's mind off things. :3  Sticky, PWP, lemon, yaoi threesome!


**Warnings: **Slash, sticky, threesome, PWP, lemon.

**Pairings: SSxTCxSW**

**Summary: **Thundercracker and Skywarp take Starscream's mind off things... :3

**Notes: This is not my best slash piece but I was bored. ^^ Enjoy.**

* * *

"Another round."

The unfortunate Constructicon working the bar at the moment was Scrapper. He sighed as he slid three more cubes of high-grade down the length of the dark wood bar. The mech had made the bar himself. But that did not matter here. Here every mech was too drunk to do anything except ask for another round. The Decepticon mixed another triplet of drinks and slid them down the opposite direction. The Seekers receiving the drinks almost failed to grab their drinks.

The Seeker trine had been at the bar longest. They'd had the most to drink. And now were, for lack of a better term, a hot mess.

"Skywarp," hiccupped Thundercracker. "I-I think we've ha-had enough, dontcha think?"

"Mmm, I guess." The purple and black mech licked his lips as he gazed at the blue Seeker. Said jet giggled uncontrollably at the lecherous looks Skywarp was giving him. He whispered something in Thundercracker's audio and the other flier nodded.

"Eh, Starscream…" purred the mechs in near perfect harmony. They sauntered over and leaned against the red Seeker, tracing his wings lovingly.

"Mhmm?" he responded, leaning into the addictive touches.

"You, me, TC," slurred Skywarp. "Let's go!"

Before the leader of the trine could respond, Thundercracker pulled Starscream up and stumbled toward his room. Skywarp was nipping his neck plating the entire time. Starscream growled softly, baring his slender white neck. The mech's dark glossa probed sensor nodes eagerly. Starscream reached out and pulled Skywarp closer, gasping softly even as the over energized bots swayed dangerously. The jet hissed through gritted denta, scrabbling at Skywarp's cockpit.

"C'mon, you two! Wait f-for meh!" Thundercracker threw his door open and pulled the two inside; he shut the door, locking it. He flung himself into the fray, whimpering in obvious need.

"Come here, TC," purred Skywarp, hugged him close. He thrust at the light colored mech who mewled piteously. "I know y-ya want me."

"I do! I do!" he cried, unable to bear the heat coursing through his light frame.

"I think we should give him what he wants, don't ya think, Star?"

"Yes, we should…"

Thundercracker's panel snapped back in obedience. Skywarp dove for the mech's cable, taking his length in his mouth gently.

"Ohh, 'Warp! Oh-ohhh…" He sighed, intakes hitching as Skywarp took more of his spike. He wasn't very big, but he nor Skywarp cared at the moment.

TC's thoughts were interrupted when Starscream's fingers played at his drenched port. He moaned, trying to reach those probing fingers that wouldn't enter. He was aware of his vocoder forming words. What words, he didn't know. His body was acting of its own accord.

"Starscream, stop teasin' 'im," grumbled Skywarp through Thundercracker's cable. The vibrations sent Thundercracker into a spinning overload and his spike spat hot lubricant. Skywarp moaned at the sensation and lapped up the transfluid greedily. Skywarp jumped at the chance to give him a second overload and crawled up, sheathing his own pulsing arousal in Thundercracker's eager port. Starscream was on his knees quickly, threatening to tip over. By some miracle he stayed upright and buried his impressive girth in Skywarp.

"Ohh, now we're, uhn, talkin'!" cried Skywarp.

"Please, Skywarp! I need you! Ohhh! Frag me! _**Please!"**_

The mech laughed softly and thrust even as Starscream drove his cord into him. Starscream's face was flushed in silent ecstasy; he hadn't been vocal since his last interface with Megatron had ended in getting beaten within an inch of his life.

"Nuh! Star! Primus, you're a slaggin' _animal!_" snarled Skywarp. He overloaded inside Thundercracker, devouring his mouth as he thrust out his climax. Thundercracker returned his thrusts and rode out his second, less powerful overload. Starscream's lips parted as he continued to hump Skywarp's aft. Finally, finally it came to him. The sweet release of overload. It made his world nothing but static and Fourth of July fireworks. He hit the berth, systems down and coolant fans working double overtime. His teammates snuggled with each other against Starscream's chassis, sucking in large breaths.

"That went well," said Thundercracker.

"Wasn't like it coulda gone b-bad," responded Skywarp.

The two shared a weak laugh before following their leader's example and slipping deep into recharge.

* * *

_Read and Review please. ^_^_


End file.
